servant of evil
by Mikaru Hatsumine
Summary: Cerita seorang putri yang harus merelakan saudara kembarnya untuk menggantikannya karena harus dijatuhi hukuman mati


SERVANT OF EVIL

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**Inside expectations we were born**_

_**We were blessed by the church bells**_

Dahulu kala ada sepasang kembar,yang satu laki-laki dan yang lain perempuan bernama Rind an yang laki-laki bernama ini mereka sedang berada di padang rumput

"UghSusah sekali!"Kata RIn yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sedang ia hanya bisa melihatnya bingung.

"Nah!selesai!Ini,untuk Lenny~"Kata Rin senaang saat selesai merangkai bunga yang ia jadikan hiasan menerimanya dan hanya bisa tertawa tertawa bersama.

_**For the convenience of selfish adults**_

_**Our future was split in two**_

* * *

><p>Tapi pada saat itu,orang tua mereka memisahkan mereka dan tinggal titempat tahhun berlalu hingga umur mereka berumur 14 Len pun kembali ke kerajaan kuning,tempatnya dulu tinggal bersaman kembarannya itu yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin kerajaan itu dan dia hanya menjadi pelayannya.<p>

Len terbangun dari tidurnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, namun Len segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rin, putri kerajaan iblis.

"Hei Len!Hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk?"Tanya Rin saat dia sudah membuka kamar Len dengan keras.

"Jalan-jalan?tumben sekali?kemana Rin?"

"Kita akan ke kerajaan biru"

"APA?Kau tahu kan itu adalah Negara apa kau kesana?"Teriak Len saat Rin berbicara seperti itu.

"Erghh… Len, tidak usah Tanya itu."

"Aku harus tahu, Rin"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah, hanya padamu saja." Rin mengambil koran dari atas meja kecil didalam kamarnya itu, namun Koran itu hanya selembar. Di Koran tersebut, terpampang foto seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru laut dan tersenyum ke arah kamera."Kaito, Pangeran Kerajaan Biru yang sangat ramah dan tampan." Gumam Len sambil membaca isi Koran tersebut. "Yap, dia keren sekali kan?" kata Rin sambil tersenyum senang, mukanya bersemu merah.

"Huffh… baiklah, aku akan mengikuti perintahmu itu." Kata Len sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut kuning yang halus milik saudaranya itu.

"Len, terima kasih…" kata Rin tiba-tiba dan tersenyum tulus pada Len.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Len dengan bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum Rin yang sangat tulus.

"Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Walau kau tahu.. aku memerintah negeri ini dengan kejam, walau kau tahu aku ini 'jahat', walau kau tahu aku dimusuhi oleh semuanya. Tidak ada yang berteman denganku kecuali Len.." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, Rin memang memerintah negeri ini dengan sedikit…'jahat', jika ada orang yang tidak dia sukai, dia akan menyuruh Len untuk membunuhnya. Banyak rakyat yang kelaparan dan kesakitan, namun Rin tidak peduli.

Bahkan banyak orang yang melakukan pemberontakan, namun sia-sia. Nyawa mereka dihabisi olehku, atas perintah Rin.

"Jika itu demimu, aku rela menjadi setan." Kata Len sambil tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Rin.

"Len…" kata Rin sambil membalas pelukan Len.

_**Even if all the world**_

_**Became your enemy**_

_**I will protect you so**_

_**You just be there smiling**_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

Kami pergi ke kerajaan biru dengan menaiki kereta kuda dari kerajaan kami_,_dengankereta kuda berwarna kuda,kami tidak mungkin menggunakan kereta kuda berwarna kuningkarena di daerah kota tersebut terdapat Kerajaan Biru, Kerajaan Hijau, dan Kerajaan Merah sekaligus, yang merupakan musuh mereka juga. Karena itu, agar tidak terlihat mencolok, kami memakai kereta kuda yang bewarna coklat.

"Hei Len." Kata Rin menyapaku yang duduk disampingnya,

"Ada apa Rin?" kata Len sambil menengok kearah Rin.

"Kaito-kun itu keren ya?" kata Rin sambil ber-blushing ria.

"Ergh… apa katamu saja deh." Kata Len, dia agak sebal mendengar Rin yang berbiacara tentang Pangeran Kerajaan Biru itu.'Padahal dia musuh kerajaan kita, tapi kenapa Rin menyukainya, sih?' Batin Len.

"Kalau kita bertemu dengannya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku." Kata Rin sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Len hanya diam dan tersenyum pilu.

_**When I went to a neighbouring country**_

_**In town I caught sight of a girl of green**_

_**From that kind voice and smiling face**_

_**I fell in love at first sight**_

Len pergi keluar dari penginapan yang sementara mereka tinggali itu, dia harus mencari bahan makanan untuk makan malam Rin. Dia berjalan kearah took makanan sambil melihat peta, namun sialnya, ditengah jalan angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan petanya dan terjatuh di atas sungai lalu hanyut. "Akhh! Sial, bagaimana ini!" Gumam Len, akhirnya dia berjalan mengikuti instingnya, namun sudah berjalan selama 1 jam, dia masih belum bisa menemukan took makanan itu. Namun mungkin dia sedang beruntung, dia menemukan tukang majalah yang menjual peta di pinggir jalan, dengan segera dia membeli peta itu, lalu berjalan kearah took makanan, namun ternyata dia memang sial! Angin bertiup lagi, namun untungnya hanya menjatuhkan peta itu dekat dengannya.

Len hendak mengambil peta itu, tapi ada tangan yang sudah mengambilkan kertas itu duluan dan menyerahkannya ke Len. Pemilik tangan itu seorang Gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hijau _tosca_, dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua berwarna _tosca_ dan juga bola matanya yang berwarna _emerald_.Matanya begitu mencerminkan sifatnya yang ramah. Senyumannya sungguh manis, membuat siapapun terpaku akan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman.

"Hei, apa kamu tersesat?" kata Gadis itu dengan tersenyum, muka Len malah menjadi memerah karena senyuman itu.

"Apa kamu demam?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, membuat Len tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ehh, tidak, aku tidak demam… aku hanya sedikit… tersesat." Kata Len dengan panik dan gagap,

"Hihi, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menarik tanganku,

"Aku mau ke toko makanan." Kata Len, dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Oooh, kamu tersesat jauh sekali! Toko makanan diujung jalan sana, kira-kira 2 Km dari sini." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Hah! Jauh sekali! Terima kasih untuk infonya, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok, kau tidak usah mengantarku." Kata Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga mau kesana, namaku Miku Hatsune, panggil saja Miku. Kalau kamu siapa?" Tanya Miku,

"Aku Len…" kata Len, dia memalingkan muka, karena jika melihat muka Miku dia bisa salah-tingkah, "Eh iya, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku." Kata Len, dia gemetaran, mukanya serasa akan meledak saking gugupnya.

"Yap, sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku memilihkan makanan yang disukai laki-laki ya!" kata Miku, dia tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Len yang memang terlihat salah-tingkah.

"Untuk siapa?" Kata Len, dia berusaha terlihat wajar agar tidak memalukan.

"Kaito, pangeran kerajaan biru, kau tahu? Dia tunanganku." Kata Miku, mukanya sedikit blushing.

Saat itu Len bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak. 'Tunangan', ya , kata yang menghancurkan dirinya sekarang ini.

_**But if the princess wishes for that girl**_

_**To be erased**_

_**I will answer that**_

Len sampai di penginapan dengan dua kantung belanjaan ditangannya, dia melangkah gontai kearah dapur. Dia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Disana ada Rin yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan raut wajah kesal, kakinya yang mungil dinaikkan ke atas sofa, dia menyadari keadaan Len lalu menengok ke arah Len.

"Len…! Kau lama sekali!" Seru Rin, dia menyuruh Len untuk mendekatinya, Len menurutinya, dia berdiri didepan Rin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Rin?" kata Len, dia berlutut di depan Rin agar mata mereka sejajar.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu." Kata Rin, mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sadis.

"Tugas?" Tanya Len. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal dia tahu, pasti tugas untuk melenyapkan seseorang.

"Yap, aku ingin kau melenyapkan seseorang yang tidak aku sukai" kata Rin, nadanya sedikit marah.

"Siapa orang yang tidak kau sukai itu Rin?" kata Len, dia melihat kebencian dan air mata yang terdapat di bola mata Rin.

"Orang yang baru saja kau temui. Miku Hatsune"

DEG! Len langsung sweat drop, mampukah dia membunuh Miku? Orang yang dia cintai itu? Orang yang membuat dia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Orang pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan ramah dan baik?

"Kaito memilih perempuan kampung itu dari pada aku! Bagaimana bisa! Aku…" Rin menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihatku yang menunduk dan gemetar, diam membisu.

"Aku mohon, Len…demi aku…" satu kalimat itu membuat Len membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Miku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan menatap wajah Rin yang telah basah karena air mata.

"Baiklah Rin, aku akan membunuh Miku…" 'dan membunuh perasaanku', lanjut Len dalam hatinya.

Dengan beraninya,Len pergi ke rumah Miku.

"Loh, apa kau kemari?"Tanya Miku yang sudah melihatku berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Miku boleh kita berbicara seb entar?"Tanya dengan lacarnya dengan sedikit nada serius

"Baiklah"

"Tapi jangan disini,lebih baik kita ditempat lain"Kataku sambil mengarah ke hanya berjalan ke hutan dengan Miku yang mengekor berhenti,Miku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Len?"Aku hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk berbalik kearahnya dengan kepala menunduk,dan aku mengankat wajahku menatapnya dengan tatapan berlari kearahnya dengan pisau yang ada ditangan,aku menusuknya,sesuai perintah Rin.

_**Why? My tears won't stop**_

"Maafkan aku"Kataku sambil menangis dipundak hanya mengelus punggungku dan berkata" Tidak apa-apa,aku mengerti bagaimana beratnya kau membunuhku atas perintah saudaramu sendiri kan?"Aku hanya diam,setelah itu kutarik kembali pisau yang tertanam dalam perut gaun tosca milik Miku sudah bercampur dengan warna merah karena darah yang berasal dari pun menyandarkannya di salah satu pohon pun kembali ke penginapan.

Kaito POV

Hari ini aku akan pergi kerumha MIku,aku akan mengajaknya ke kerajaanku untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami,Untuk pergi ke kerajaan hijau,tempat Miku berada,orang-orang harus memutari hutan lebat yang memisahkan kerajaan hijau dengan kerajaan aku memilih jalan pintas,yaitu dengan melewati dalam hutan aku sedang melewati hutan itu,aku terpaku saat aku melihat seorang perempuan yang diikat _twintail_ bewarna_ tos_casedeang duduk bersandar dengan pohon yang tertutup semak-semak itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan ,kenapa ia tidur disitu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan…darah?Tapi senyum yang tulusnya itu yak pernah hilang .Aku pun berlari kearahnya,dan ada luka tusuk diperutnya,aku memeluknya,pasti ia dibunuh atas perintah Rin dari kerajaan kuning itu,ya…kemarin Rin menemuiku dan menyatakan perasaanya padaku,namun kutolak,dan aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah punya tunangan bernama tidak tahan lagi atas kelakuannya itu,aku akan membalasnya.

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated madly driven twins**_

_**"Today's snack is brioche"**_

_**You laugh, laugh innocently**_

Normal POV

Rind an Len yang sudah selesai dengan "tugas" mereka masing-masing selama dikerajaan biru kembali ke istana mereka,kerajaan kuning."Rin, snack hari ini brioche!" seru Len dari belakang Rin yang sedang duduk dikursi taman,Rin yang awalnya hanya duduk melamun dikursi itu menoleh kearah Len dan memakan snak yang dibawakan oleh Len itu.  
>"Terima kasih Len!" seru Rin dengan muka ceria dan langsung menyambar Brioche itu, Len tersenyum, namun hanya sesaat, dia melihat wajah Rin yang menjadi kesal.<p>

_**Before long this country will probably end**_

_**By the hands of angered citizens**_

_**If this is what they say we deserve**_

_**I will definately oppose that**_

_**"Here, change into my clothes"**_

_**"Please do this and escape immediately"**_

_**"It's alright we are twins"**_

_**"Surely no one will realize"**_

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang mengamuk dari luar,Rin dan Len segera melihat keluar dari jendela besar yang ada dilantai dua melihat ada pasuka dari kerajaan biru, merah,dan kerajaaan dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan berbaju besi bewarna merah yang pasti berasal dari kerajaan merah dan disampingnya berdiri Kaito,pangeran dari kerajaan biru.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan,tak tahukah mereka,bahwa nyawa mereka akan segera melayang?"ucap dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Rin,yang ini berbeda,lihatlah!Pasukan kita juga bergabung dengan mereka".Ucap Len serius dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk orang-orang yang memakai baju kuning.

Len bisa melihat pemenggal kepala dari kumpulan orang-orang ,"itulah yang akan mereka lakukkan kepada Rin nanti"batin tak punya pilihan,dia hanya ingin melindungi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ini,aku pinjamkan bajuku kepadamu."Kata Len yang memberikan Rin baju hanya me;ihat Len dengan bingung dan serius."Tidak!aku tidak akan melakukannya!"Teriak Rin,Len hanya tersenyum kearah Rin."Tenang saja,kita tak akan ada yang tahu".ucap Len.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini!"Ucap Rin yang mencegah tangan Len yang sedang melepas ikatan hanya tersenyum dan mengenakan baju Rin dan memakai bando kesayangan Rin.

"Cepatlah kabur, Rin." Kata Len dan berlari keluar istana menuju kerumunan di depan istana.

"LEEEEEEEEEN…!" Rin berteriak dan berusaha menyusul Len yang sedang berjalan kearah orang-orang yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

_**I'm a princess, you're a fugitive**_

_**Destiny separated sad twins**_

_**If they say that you are evil**_

_**I have the same blood flowing through**_

_**Once upon a time there was**_

_**A treacherous kingdom**_

_**And reigning over that place**_

_**Was my very cute sibling**_

_**Even if all the world**_

_**Became your enemy**_

_**I will protect you so**_

_**You just be somewhere smiling**_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

Rin terus berlari dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Len(yang telah menyamar menjadi Rin)Len tidak terlihat memberontak, dia berjalan ke arah pemenggal kepala dengan pasrah.

Apakah aku tidak bisa melihat senyuman Len lagi?

Apakah Len tidak akan membantuku lagi?

Melindungiku lagi?

Membuatkanku makanan lagi?

Rin menitikkan air matanya yang tadinya sudah terhenti saat berlarian, Len sudah terbaring pasrah di atas pemenggal kepala, Len mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Rin, Len tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya dimengerti Rin.

"Hari ini, snacknya orange pie oh Rin suka kan?"

"JLEBB!"

pemenggal kepala itu memisahkan kepala Len dengan tubuhnya, serta hubungan antara Len dan Rin. Kepala Len yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu tetap tersenyum, semua orang bersorak gembira mengira sang putri iblis telah mati.

Tidak… kalian salah, dia adalah… pelayanku yang setia, saudaraku yang ramah, temanku yang paling baik, dan… orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini…

Sekarang orang yang paling Rin sayangi telah mati…

Sakit…rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kita sayangi berlumuran darah dan tidak bernyawa…

_**If we could be reborn**_

_**I want to be with you again that time**_

_**"Kau tahu Rin? Aku bersyukur bisa lahir dan bertemu denganmu."**_

* * *

><p>Okay!selesai!Bagaimana ceritanya?menyedihkan?konyol?biasa aja?atau apapun itu!<br>Yang jelas,kuambil cerita ini dari lagu Len Kagamine yang berjudul "Servant of Evil" dicampur dengan beberapa cerita tambahan yang konyol =w="

_**RIVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
